<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to absent friends by Caisar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196072">to absent friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caisar/pseuds/Caisar'>Caisar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Generic Apocalypse Setting, Hopeful Ending, POV: Phasma (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caisar/pseuds/Caisar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks ago, Hux disappeared without a trace. Not everyone gives up on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Phasma/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to absent friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A semi-random fill for an old prompt, detailed in the end notes. This was intended as a little something for the prompt <i>apocalypse</i> for Huxloween; but the theme ended up being merely a background concept. Oh well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Georgia">Her leg aches the most on the stormy nights and cold mornings.</p><p class="Georgia">Digging the heel of her hand into her thigh, she hobbles over to the stove, careful of the squeaking boards. Her frozen bones thaw only barely as she stokes the fire into yellow, level flames. It could use another log, but with Rey still under their thick duvet, that is unnecessary. Phasma won’t waste resources for her own comfort.</p><p class="Georgia">The tea she could afford to waste. Armitage seems to have scavenged an endless supply of it. Every time she thinks she has seen the end of it, another bottomless package appears somewhere in the cabin. A cup every morning and the current package still holds enough for two pots, three if she stretches it out.</p><p class="Georgia">She should. Those might be her last ones.</p><p class="Georgia">The thought sends a deep pang through her.</p><p class="Georgia">Breathing evenly, she lets it pass. Ending their search was the right choice. She refuses to regret it. While Armitage had mastered the practical skills he needed to survive as quickly as anything he set his mind to, his mentality was calibrated for a world that wanted to see him weak and humiliated. A lifetime on ships, high above most others—he never understood the lows people would sink to see another day. Ben and Rey shouldn’t have shielded him from the worst of it. Because they didn’t make the hard decisions when they should have, Phasma had to.</p><p class="Georgia">They can resent her all they want. She would rather suffer Rey’s disappointment and Ben’s contempt than the agony of losing another friend.</p><p class="Georgia">The floorboards creak behind her.</p><p class="Georgia">Emptying the bag into the teapot, “Did I wake you, love?” she asks without looking over, pouring the boiled water over the leaves slowly like Rey prefers. Perhaps they will get something potable out of the weak tea this time.</p><p class="Georgia">“No,” Rey says with none of her post-sleep drawl. “I sensed Ben outside.”</p><p class="Georgia">A jolt of pain runs up Phasma’s leg, burning where it passes.</p><p class="Georgia">Rey hurries past her and out of the door before Phasma can think to stop her, nightclothes and sock feet against the pouring rain. Stars. Catching the door at the last moment, Phasma holds it open for Rey and Ben, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself. By the time they make it inside, all the heat escaped from the room.</p><p class="Georgia">Rey half-drags Ben over to the sofa, leaving water and mud tracks in their wake. They both are drenched, hair and clothes stuck on their skin, water dripping off their noses and chins. Ben is mumbling inaudibly to himself, a fevered light in his eyes as Rey strokes his back, uncaring of their state.</p><p class="Georgia">Stifling her frustration, Phasma brings them towels and adds wood into the stove. Ben only ever visits them to upend their lives. Whatever he has to say, she doesn’t care to hear.</p><p class="Georgia">As she steps back out to bring tea mugs, “I’ve found Hux,” Ben grates out.</p><p class="Georgia">Phasma stumbles in the threshold.</p><p class="Georgia">Grabbing for the doorframe, “What?” she manages to get out, turning back to them. Her chest is tight with undrawn breath, blood rushing through her ears.</p><p class="Georgia">“Hux,” Ben repeats more strongly, the name a prayer on his lips. “I’ve found him. And I need your help to get him back.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original prompt by <a href="https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/176494085675/several-years-ago-a-very-close-friend-of-yours">writing-prompt-s on Tumblr</a>: Several years ago, a very close friend of yours lost someone important to them. Over time they seem to have recovered, but one night, during a heavy rainstorm, there’s a knock at your door. It’s your friend, and all they say is “I’ve found them. I’ve found them, and I need your help to get them back.”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>